Purple Memories
by MisaTheOtaku84
Summary: Amethyst Claire Turner, a young girl who has a terrible fate, crosses paths with none other than Earl Phantomhive. She is sent spiraling into dangerous waters. However, what happens when she falls in love with this boy? Ciel x OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice, sunny day in the Phantomhive manor. The birds were chirping, the fountain decor being as magnificent as ever, the pure white roses blooming in the garden, even the servants haven't caused any trouble. Then again, that may be due to the fact that they continued to sleep. After all, they were given the privilege to sleep in this morning.

Everything was calm and peaceful, until the young Earl Phantomhive got hold of some quite interesting news. "What do you mean she is coming for a visit?!"

**Purple Memories**

**Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Ciel x OC**

**Chapter One: Dress Madness**

**Amethyst POV**

"Amiee, dear! Would you take the front long enough for me to prepare the back?!" Eveline Smith called in the tiny shop that holds magnificent dresses and men's wear for the nobles of London. I was lucky to strike a deal with Mr. Florence Smith to allow me to have all the necessities- a room, food, money, clothes, and a family like atmosphere. I would still be on the streets if it weren't for them.

I remember that night all too clearly. My parents were walking through London and were killed by evil people. We were not noble. No- but we attempted to fit in. My father was a doctor and was often sent to conventions across England. He would return home with stories and pictures of him conversing with her majesty, Queen Victoria. She was going to offer him the title of a noble, however on our way to meet her, they were killed.

My home was abandoned. I couldn't get in. They refused to open the door for me. Me. Amethyst Claire Turner. The daughter of the two deceased owners of the house.

I lived on the streets for a while. Days passed and nights fell. I was so hurt. So scared. So depressed.

I felt like there was no way out. However,on the lowest day of my life- the day I was spat on and kicked by other "fortunate" people, I was brought into the Smith home. They basically "adopted" me.

They fed me and raised me back to health. In return for the kindness they have shown me, I worked in their dress/mens wear shop they had.

I helped sell and maintain the shop. I tried to be friendly to the customers. Usually, I would have to help decide "what is best". It is one of the reasons Mister and Misses Smith have such good comments made. It is quite odd. However, I guess you could say it was for the best.

As I was thinking, a Lady and her maid walked in for 2 new dresses. Quite usual. The Lady or Mistress is usually given instructions to buy more dresses for a special occasion or two. "Good morning," the Lady smiled as she walked around.

"Good morning, Miss," I answered.

She had long, brown hair with baby blue eyes. She was petite and seemed very fragile. She seemed to smile greatly as she walked through the shop, until she couldn't seem to find anything. She continued to smile, but it started to strain. "Uhm," she looked around some more, "Miss? Do you mind helping me out? I need two dresses. One for a ball, the other for a dinner party."

"I believe the best look for you is bright, nature colors. Blue, green, brown." I looked around and pulled out a teal ball gown. It had flowing ruffles that enhanced the soft design. It brought out her eyes quite well. I found a white hat with matching flowers that gave here outfit a new look.

I also pulled out a navy blue gown that had beautiful pure white flowers that covered the coat. The skirt was white. These silky fabric colors gave her a majestic look. It could blow anyone away. I added a white flower hair piece that fit well.

"I personally think the blues are more of your color. It fits you," I smiled. She seemed thrilled with the new wardrobe and decided to buy the two I picked.

She handed me money without counting it, knowing it would be more than enough. "Keep the change, Miss. Thank you for your help."

"Thank you. Please,have a fantastic day."

Mrs. Smith called me once again from the back, "Amiee, dear! Florence has an appointment, it may be a little while. Will you watch the shop?"

"Of course! Be careful," I replied as I heard the back doors of the shop close shut.

**Ciel POV**

"Ugh.." I sighed. Elizabeth is quite the character. Always popping in during the most awful times. At least she called this time, correct?

I sat in my office doing necessary paperwork. I have to get as much done as possible in order to stay on time. Who knows when she'll leave. Knowing her, she will make me...dance.. with her. Quite honestly, I dislike dancing with her. I dislike dancing period. However, it is an "important skill for all men of high society to be aware of how to dance." Formal occasions it is necessary, and with Lizzy- random occasions seem to fit the budget.

"Young Master?" my butler,Sebastian, walked in. His red eyes began to glow as he said, "Lady Elizabeth is here to see you."

She will kill me before my butler does.

"Very well," I stated as I stood up. I made my way down the wide stairs to meet her. "Good morning, Elizabeth."

"CIEEEEL~!" She jumped onto me and started yelling, "I've missed you so,so very much!"

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see if you would spend the day with me. We can go shopping, walking, and just enjoying each other's company! I'm super excited to be here today!"

I do NOT want to go today, but it seems as if I do not have a choice do I? I sighed. "Very well. We shall go."

* * *

**I think this one will go well. :) I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own Amethyst(and parents) and Mr. and Mrs. Smith. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Reviews, Follows, and Favorites if you wish! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**/Important Notice at the bottom\\\**

* * *

**Purple Memories**

**Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction**

**Ciel x OC**

**Chapter Two: The Boy in the Eyepatch**

**Amethyst POV**

I was doing the normal chores I am tasked with daily as I noticed more customers walked in. "Hello," I greeted the group. A maid, a lady, a butler, and the boy. The boy seemed to be quite, interesting. He didn't seem to want to be there. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nothing at all," the butler replied.

"Of course. If you happen to run into trouble, please come see me," I smiled as I went back to work. I was sweeping behind the counter as I heard the lady call me.

I walked to the blonde girl with green eyes as she was holding up different dresses. "I don't know which one to pick!" she cried. "Please, help?"

I looked around and noticed one of my favorite pink gowns. It had plenty of ruffles and flowers. They suit her quite well. "EEK~!" she squealed in excitement, "I didn't even notice that one! Oh! But I want to try on others. Something different! Paula! Go pick out some things! Miss? Would you help me decide on the different ones?"

"Of course," I said. I sat down and noticed the butler walk toward me. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Good morning, My Lady," he smiled. It was quite odd. "I was wondering if you might have a newspaper for my master?"

"Of course! One moment," I dashed into the back before the Lady could notice I even left. I grabbed the newspaper out of my room and handed it over to the raven-like butler.

"Thank you, miss?"

"Amethyst. Amethyst Turner," I smiled in regards to his question. I noticed the young boy watching me and listening to my conversation with the butler. _I wonder what this is all about..._

I noticed the boy with the newspaper read the front page story and then keep his gaze on me. It really bothered me. His extraordinary eye was absolute beautiful. Why would he allow it to look at such a mess like me?

"Miss? How does this look?" The lady asked,snapping me back to attention. She had a green dress with ruffles and yellow flowers all over. The layers of the fabric created a unique form.

"Absolutely adorable," I smiled.

The lady giggled quite loudly. "I will buy these!" Her,her maid,and the butler held up 10 to 15 dresses.

"Of course!" I smiled. _Wait until the Smiths see this!_

"Here you go!" the maid, Paula, said as she handed me the bags of money. I gathered the prices and handed the bags back.

"Thank you!" I smiled greatly. Then again, that meant the boy was leaving too. I guess its for the better good.

I watched the young boy as he left the room. His charcoal-like hair looking as fantastic as it should. His blue eye that had reflected his beauty. I hope he returns to the shop one day.

After they left I spent the next few hours cleaning up. They left more of a mess than I thought they would. I cleaned and restocked the empty spaces. I noticed Mrs. Smith walk in with Mr. Smith, "Amiee! We're back!" Mr. Smith yelled.

"Welcome back, Mr. Smith. How'd it go?" I hugged him.

"Still the same as ever, Amiee," the middle-aged man chuckled. "I told you you could call me dad."

"Right, I supposed I'm not used to it yet. How'd it go?" I laughed.

"This heart of mine is still pumpin'," he winked.

Mrs. Smith, or as she wishes I would call her, Mom, was hanging up their jackets in the back. "How'd the shop go? Did you have any troublesome visitors."

I smiled, "Oh! Not at all. As a matter of fact, a lady with blonde hair and pigtails came in. She seemed to be about my age. She bought 15 dresses! She even asked me to help her pick!" I was so pleased with my accomplishment. Our shop may tailor for nobility, but we surely do not get as many customers as we would hope.

My newly found parents stopped what they were doing, as if time and frozen solid. "15?" I nodded with a giant smile on my face. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"That's half a weeks worth," Mr. Smith said.

"I know."

"It must have taken hours," Mrs. Smith added.

"It did."

The two adults waited a moment before showing their excitement in their hardwork, "Congrats dearie!" They hugged me. "Why don't you go out for a little while? You've done more than enough for today."

"Really?! Thank you!" With that, I left.

-line-

I decided to spend the day walking. Nothing more, nothing less. I want to be able to see the world on its own. London at its finest.

I traveled quietly down the narrow streets. I listened and observed my surroundings. I spoke no words as I searched for a place to see the sunset. "Maybe the hillsides outside of the city? I used to go there when I had was put on the streets. It truly is a beautiful sight." I was craving the amazing sites of the sunset.

I made my way out of the crowds and reached the hillsides that I enjoy so much. "Just in time!" I giggled as I sat down on the grassy area. I spent the next 5 minutes watching the sun disappear below the horizon.

I smiled greatly as I made my way back to London. "I wonder what Mrs. Smith is cooking this evening?" I asked myself as I reached the bottom of the hill. I took my time walking through London. Though, I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was dark and there were murders everywhere these passed few nights. I believe they dubbed the murderer "Jack The Ripper".

Though, he has only attacked prostitutes, so I believe I am safe.

I took a left turn, believing it was the correct location. "Wait," I told myself as I reached a the end of the street. "I took a wrong turn."

I was beginning to make my way out when I passed the butler and the boy in disguise. They were walking in the same direction I was. "Excuse me sir," I asked him. "Where am I?"

The butler smirked and said, "You are in Whitechapel, Miss." The boy looked shocked, but I barely noticed.

"W-whitechapel?" I stuttered. _I'm going to die tonight. I'm going to die tonight._

"Yes," he replied short and simple.

"Thank you!" I said as tears welled up in my eyes. I ran away almost immediately following. I stopped in my tracks as I heard a womans scream. The boy and the butler followed the sound and opened the door. I looked in and saw the poor woman.

Blood. Blood everywhere.

I started screaming as I ran. I shielded my head with my arms in hopes that it is all a dream. I continued to run until I reached the street. I noticed the boy and the butler there again. However, below the boy was a woman in red. I gasped as I noticed he was mourning over the loss. "Sebastian. What are you waiting for?" The boy asked, "I ordered you to kill Jack The Ripper." I jumped back and hid behind the wall.

"Yes, my Lord." His eyes were glowing pink. I felt chills go down my spine as I watched him jump on top of the roof to battle a man in red. I looked at the boy. He was around my age. However, his eyes were full of pain, not the beauty I saw earlier in the day.

I walked over to him quietly. The heels of my shoes were making taps against the ground with every step I made. I took my coat and wrapped it around him. "I don't know who you are, or why your butler is on the roof fighting, but you will catch a cold if you don't take care of yourself."

"You're the lady from the store?" he asked me.

"Yes," I smiled warmly, "I am." I stood by his side. "You know its dangerous to be out here,even more so than it seems to be now. I used to live here. That's why I got so worried."

"I foun' her guys!" I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me.

"It seems so," I growled. He started to make his way toward me.

"It seems as if you have a new friend..." Jeremy acted sad. "I wonder how I should take him from you."

I kicked him in the face, "You will not touch him." He jumped back as I spread my arms to shield the boy.

"We'll just see about that!" Jeremy snarled. He plunged at me with his fist and tackled me to the ground. "Have 'ya forgott'n who is bes' on da mat?" He chuckled evilly.

I tried to wriggle my way out from his grip, but there was no use. He held his arm crushing my neck, his legs were on top of mine, and his other hand was continuously punching me in the face. I had such difficulty breathing.

I heard a gunshot that seemed to ring through the air. I felt the weight of Jeremy's body fall off of my. I gasped for air as I ran to the boy. He was holding a gun with wide eyes. "I don't know what that was about," he said, "But you need to rest."

We saw a man come from the tops of the buildings. He was wearing glasses and a tux. "My name is William T. Spears of the London Shinigami Dispatch Society. I am here to reap that soul and pick up this wretch." He said the last part as he stepped on the man in red's head. He and the butler continued their conversation.

"Are you okay, sir? I'm sorry I got involved," I apologized. "I will refund the dresses that you bought for the lady to repay for the trouble I have caused."

"No need to apologize," he stated.

His butler walked up to him, "I'm deeply sorry I let Jack the Ripper get away." His butler bowed apologetically.

"It's fine. It's over. Let's go home," he stated. He made his way to the butler. "Amethyst,correct?" I nodded a yes. "Come. We will get you rested."

* * *

**I hope this is an okay chapter. I trailed off from the plan lol XD Review, Favorite, Follow?**

**ALSO! IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I have set a schedule on my profile of the dates I update my stories, and basic information(i.e. "Do you accept OC requests?" A- Yes. Please PM me with the information on your OC. I do not accept OCs that are requested through a review.)**


End file.
